


One Friend to Another

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: In the waning hours of Harvestmath, Frodo is followed by a spirit from a not too distant past. Is it for good fortune or ill favor? He will soon find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> And here is the last one-shot or drabble for the month of October. Happy Halloween. :)

Frodo Baggins sat on the balcony in Rivendell. He could feel the time start to crawl. Harvestmath was ending. They were heading into the next month…

“Frodo…”

Frodo awoke from his sleep. Was his father calling him?

“Hmm….” He wanted to sleep again.

“Frodo…” It was that voice. But where was it coming from?

“Whose there? Who are you?” Frodo asked the night air. It really was a cool evening.

“Frodo…” The voice was close. It sounded familiar. Frodo spun around in time to see a Gondorian soldier stand before him. But this soldier looked so real.

“No,” Frodo was stunned. “Boromir? What are you doing here?”

“I came to ask for your forgiveness.” Boromir said. “I know it isn’t much, little one. But it’s all I need to move on.”

“I thought you died,” Frodo said, stunned to see him.

“I am alive. Here,” Boromir said, pointing to Frodo’s chest. “Remember me and I beg for your forgiveness.”

“It wasn’t you, you know. Not in a sense of the word. It was the Ring.” Frodo stood up. “Merry and Pippin told me what happened. How you… redeemed yourself. I wish I could, but I can’t… you’re here I mean.”

“I am here, but waste no time. Find it in your heart to forgive me…”

“I do forgive you, Boromir.” Frodo paused, doing his best not to cry. But he couldn’t. It was too hard. “I forgive you. I forgive you, Boromir.”

“Then I have succeeded in my task. Farewell, little hobbit. Goodbye… my friend.” Boromir took a step back. As he did, dust surrounded him, engulfing him until he vanished into the thin air. The dust fled the room, drifting up towards the skies.

A tear slipped down Frodo’s eyelid, landing on the floor. He was happy. Boromir was in a good place now, in safe hands. A knock on the door drove Frodo back to reality. There was his friends: Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

“Frodo, what happened?” Pippin asked him.

“Frodo? Cousin?” Merry asked in turn.

“Did Boromir… I saw him leave… he wanted to seek you out, Mr. Frodo,” Sam said.

“He’s fine,” Frodo said. “He’s in a better place.”

“I believe that, cousin,” Merry said. “Come on. Pippin, Sam and I are getting a second meal. Would you care to join us?”

Frodo nodded, smiling warmly. “Don’t stop me from chasing after you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, cousin,” Merry said, taking the lead. Frodo followed, knowing that whatever happened now proved that things would turn out all right in the end. And yes, he commended Merry and Pippin for a job well done at getting supper ready for them all. It was a well-deserved feat, one he felt sure would not stop there.

As for now, all was well throughout Middle-earth.

The End.


End file.
